LN Volume 13 Chapter 2
Summary Part 1: Greast Army The next day after Elen's capture, Greast Army continue to march within the wilderness that will lead to the villages within 3 Verst away from their direction and continuing their destruction in order to provoke Regin. However, news of Muozinel Army's impending invasion from his spies-who disguised themselves as Regin's subordinates- prompting the former Marquis to cancel the destruction while taking a small route to Montour, a remote town which is located southwest that is ruled by its lord Viscount Vernon Laspede. While hoping he can "deepen his relationship" with Elen at Vernon's Mansion later, Greast also begin to wonder Tigre's whereabouts since he hadn't receive any news from his spies, without knowing that his enemy has already slipped past his scouts soldiers 500 Arshins away from his and his army's direction. Part 2: Tigre's Humiliation by Enemy Part 3: Limalisha's Worry Part 4: Regin's Boldness Part 5: Ludmila's Rescue Part 6: Demons Unholy Alliance (TO be added...) Characters (By Appearance Order) Recurring *Charon Anquetil Greast *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Limalisha *Titta *Rurick *Aram *Regin Estelle Loire Bastien do Charles *Pierre Badouin *Vodyanoy *Ludmila Lourie *Maximilian Bennusa Ganelon *Drekavac Mention Only *Eleonora Viltaria (Greast's perspective) *Mashas Rodant *Melisande Thenardier (Regin's perspective) *Valentina Glinka Estes *"Real" Koschei *Tir Na Fal New *Earl Cotillard (Flashback) *Vernon Laspede *Viscount Laspede (Flashback) *Denis (Flashback) Highlighted Notes *Greast Army's formation is explained where it consists former knights and bandits, including the former Cotillard Army who now worked under their new commander after lord's demise from the former Marquis's betrayal, as well their motivation through greed and fear. While most of them are "welcomed" in instigating atrocities anyway they pleased, there will be consequences should they breaking their commander's orders, especially anything involving Elen. **The real danger of this newly established army is the numbers of spies Greast has who disguised themselves as Regin's "ally" and reporting some information back to him before the enemy could even react. Of all the reported information he gained from his spies however, only Tigre's "disappearance" is remained unreported that keeps Greast wondering without even realizing that his enemy is already on his way rescuing Elen. *While Greast's motive is revealed to be under Ganelon's order in "wreaking as much chaos in Brune as possible", which was the source of Melisande's revolt in Nice and Durandal's disappearance, the only achievement he cares about is his successful capture of Elen and his desire on conquering Lutetia and Brune's northern provinces. During that quest of carnage however, the incoming Muozinel Army forcing Greast to march for Montour who is ruled by his "friend", Lord Vernon of House Laspede. *House Laspede is shown as one of Brune's aristocrats and appeared to Greast's ally. According to the former Marquis himself, two years prior to the event after Regin's (as Regnas) "death" in Dinant Plains, he aided Vernon in becoming the new lord of Montour by executing his father and forcing his brother Denis to escape into exile. For this reason, Vernon was indebted to Greast and became his "ally" without knowing that the former Marquis saw him only as a tool in using Montour to occupy Lutetia. *Tigre's desperation is seen where he was so worried about Elen's dire situation that he almost neglecting his sleep and focus until Mila's arrival. When he did finally finds the Greast Army, hesitations further struck Tigre as he wish to rescue Elen without being detected, but this also means he had to endure his enemies' humiliation where they even stepping on the Black Bow. *Nice itself is becoming restless over the threats from Greast Army and Muozinel Army after Tigre's disappearance Elen alone, despite the aftermath of Melisande's riot and Sachstein Army's retreat: Lim is stressed by her fellow Leitmeritz in rescuing Elen without Tigre in spite her dilemma; Regin meanwhile have to make a bold yet crucial decision that will gamble Brune's uncertain future, which is also jeopardizing her position as Brune's ruler should she fails. *An unlikely alliance between Drekavac and Ganelon is forged as they share their same goal in summoning Tir Na Fal via the Black Bow despite Ganelon's displeasure. Interestingly, the name Koschei is actually donned by the former Duke after absorbing the first demon who also has that same name, something-according to Drekavac-also served as his weakness should he reveal that name, making Ganelon's true form to be more ambiguous. **The Demons' motive towards Tigre is revealed as they need the Black Bow's full power and a mountain of corpses in order to begin a ritual in summoning Tir Na Fal for their twisted dreams. The fact Drekavac's note about Tigre as one of many Black Bow users-along with his past predecessors-indicating their history of their struggle against humanity. Trivia Unanswered Question *Even with Regin finally made her bold decision due to her trust for Tigre, it is unclear what future lies ahead for Brune considering its odds against Greast Army and Muozinel Army. *It is yet to be known if Drekavac and Ganelon truly get along considering the latter disliked to be called with his demonic name. *While Tigre may not be the only Black Bow user at that time but being the first to allying himself with five Vanadises, it was hard to tell how many conflict the Demon has encounter against the Black Bow archers given their historical struggles for a very long time. Whichever the case, it is yet to be known if Drekavac, Vodyanoy or even Ganelon (as Koschei) are truly the the only demons alive in the world. Category:Volume 13 Category:Light Novel Chapter